La indecisión de Natsu
by KaryuuNoHokko
Summary: Cada un año se hace una fiesta en la cual participan todos los gremios a la cual se debe ir si o si en pareja, pero este año nuestro protagonista no sabe con quien ira ni a quien invitara, solo tiene unas pocas semanas para decidirse y ver con quien ira


**LA INDECISIÓN DE NATSU**

¿Con quién iré a la fiesta de gremios?...

¿Conseguiré una pareja?...

¿Nada se interpondrá antes de la fiesta?...

¿Acaso no me decidiré antes de la fiesta de gremios?...

Esas eran las preguntas que Natsu se hace todo el tiempo antes de la fiesta anual de gremios en la cual se tiene que ir con una pareja o una acompañante y la cual estaba a unas semanas de ocurrir, ahora contare todo lo que pasara antes de la fiesta anual de gremios:

En un día como cualquier otro en Fairy tal.

-Oe Natsu has escuchado que dentro de unas semanas va a ser la fiesta de gremios-Dice Gray mientras se para al lado de Natsu que estaba viendo la pizarra con los letreros de las misiones.

-Si lo he oído ¿y qué quieres que haga? No es gran cosa no tengo pensado asistir-dice Natsu con una expresión de decepción.

-Solo dices eso porque no has encontrado con quien ir ¿o me equivoco Natsu?- dice grey burlándose de Natsu.

-tsk *quejándose* tu que sabes como si tu tuvieras con quien ir-dice Natsu.

-por el momento no pero posiblemente consiga con quien ir, Natsu si quieres un consejo yo intentaría con Lucy en tu lugar-dice Gray mientras que se va yendo del gremio.

-A qué se habrá referido Gray diciendo que intente con Lucy como si tuviera alguna oportunidad con ella- piensa Natsu sonrojándose por haber pensado ir con Lucy.

–bueno de todas formas intentare despejar mi cabeza yendo a hacer esta misión solo para pasar el tiempo-dice Natsu recogiendo la misión cuando al darse vuelta para irse del gremio estaba Lucy por asustarlo por la espalda y al voltear Natsu golpearon sus cabezas por accidente.

-Ayyy Natsu eso dolió fíjate por donde vas-Dice Lucy con sobándose donde se golpeó con Natsu mientras sus ojos se le ponían llorosos por el dolor.

-Fíjate tú por donde vas Lucy sí que eres cabeza dura-dice Natsu quejándose por el dolor.

-Bueno no importa ¿que hacías, estas por salir a una misión? Dice Lucy aun sobándose la cabeza.

-Ahh si estaba por irme a hacer la misión ahora mismo ¿quieres venir?-Dice Natsu estirando la mano hacia Lucy esperando su respuesta.

-Sí, igual no tengo nada más en mis planes de hoy-Dice Lucy agarrando la mano de Natsu y partiendo ya en viaje a su misión.

...

Para la suerte de Natsu el lugar de la misión no quedaba tan lejos y fueron caminando, aunque el viaje se había puesto medio aburrido debido que ninguno de los dos decía ninguna palabra y ambos intentaban sacar temas de conversación y pero no se le ocurría casi nada al tener distintos gustos en la mayoría de las cosas cuando a Lucy se le ocurrió la idea de hablar de la fiesta de gremios que se aproximaba.

-oye Natsu ¿qué piensas de la fiesta de gremios?-Dice Lucy sin saber bien que preguntarle acerca de la fiesta de gremios.

-Pienso que va a ser una buena fiesta –Dice Natsu con una expresión en la cara que decía lo contrario que sus palabras.

-y Natsu ¿ya t-tienes con quien ir? Dice Lucy nerviosa tocando sus dos dedos índices con muchos nervios.

-No aun no consigo con quien ir así que seguramente no asista-Dice Natsu deprimido.

-¿y tú Lucy? Pregunta Natsu.

-A mí todavía no me ha invitado ningún chico aunque hay uno en especial el cual me gustaría que me invite-Dice Lucy insinuándole que la invite pero Natsu es tan torpe que aún no caía en su indirecta.

-y Gray pensaba que yo tenía alguna posibilidad, que idiota!-piensa Natsu aun sin entender lo que Lucy le insinuaba.

-Natsu ¿tú tienes con quiere ir?-Dice Lucy con esperanzas de que aun este solo (siendo demasiado obvio que lo está xD)

-No la verdad que no, y tampoco se con quién ir-Dice Natsu suspirando.

-y que tal si vamos junt…-Dice Natsu siendo interrumpido por un anciano apenas llegar a el pueblo viendo al alrededor donde había casas incendiadas.

-¿Ustedes son magos de Fairy Tail cierto?-dice el anciano con un tono asustado en su voz.

-Si lo somos, oye abuelo eres tu quien ha enviado la solicitud de misión al gremio ¿verdad?-Dice Natsu.

-Si soy yo, por favor ayúdenme rápido esta vez han llegado a tiempo los bandidos están todavía atacando el pueblo y hay muchos heridos, por favor-Dice el anciano desesperado rogando de rodillas que ayudaran.

-No se preocupe abuelo después de todo somos magos de Fairy Tail-Dice Natsu mientras corre lo más rápido que puede en dirección a donde se encontraban los bandidos.

-Ustedes de ahí que hacen ¿paren por favor? Dice Lucy hablándoles a unos bandidos que estaban a punto de matar a unos niños del pueblo.

-tsk*quejándose*Tú no eres quien para decirme que hacer y por lo que veo eres de ese tonto gremio, porque no te mueres de una vez hadita-Dice el bandido mientras que dispara a unos barriles de explosivos que estaban detrás de Lucy haciéndolos explotar dejando a Lucy cubierta en llamas (pfff que casualidad que justo detrás de ella hayan explosivos estúpida imaginación xD)

-*ruido de tragar*Gracias por la cena esas llamas estuvieron muy buenas - Dice Natsu tras tragar las llamas que cubrían a Lucy salvándola.

-Gracias Natsu te debo una-Dice Lucy mientras invoca a Loke

-Lucy-san veo tu figura sigue excelente como siempre- Dice Loke mientras golpea a dos bandidos con sus puños

-Muy buena esa Loke pero no me quedare atrás-Dice Natsu en tono competitivo mientras golpea a otros dos con puño del dragón de fuego.

…

Varios minutos después de haber derrotado a todos los bandidos le preguntaron quién era su líder y donde se encontraba porque se supone que ahí encontrarían todo lo que fue robado del pueblo.  
Al haber llegado al escondite del líder se dan cuenta que la puerta estaba sellada con runas pero no eran tan fuerte como para retener a Natsu

-Aliento del dragón de fuego-Dice Natsu usando su poder para romper las runas y poder entrar fácilmente, al entrar se encuentra con un viejo con una barba tan larga que tocaba el piso y detrás de él se encontraban todos los objetos robados

-Ustedes supongo que vienen a recuperar todo lo que robe ¿no?-Dice el viejo sacándose repentinamente la ropa que tenía puesta y quedando solamente con un simple bóxer.

-Espera viejo que haces ya me haces acordar a un conocido-Dice Natsu pensando que el viejo era otro pervertido más igual que Gray

-No me llames viejo mi nombre es Yamamoto, igual no interesa porque después de todo te matare, esperó que tanto tiempo sin luchar no me hayan hecho perder fuerzas. Dice Yamamoto poniéndose en la misma pose que hace gray para usar su magia de creación de hielo, cuando de repente crea una espada de hielo y salta directo hacia Natsu golpeándolo con su espada.

-Parece que esta pelea va a ser interesante creo que me estoy encendiendo-Dice Natsu cubriendo el espadazo de Yamamoto con sus brazos cubiertos en fuego mientras que Yamamoto reacciona medio tarde y es lanzado contra un muro por un puño de Natsu.

-Esta vez iré enserio prepárate chico-Dice el viejo poniéndose en pose de pelea de nuevo.

-Está bien viejo yo aún estoy calentan…-Dice Natsu al darse cuenta que tras pestañar el viejo Yamamoto había aparecido justo a su lado golpeándolo con su espada en el estómago mientras que Natsu cae al suelo tosiendo sangre.

-Oye… oye viejo parece que después de todo no eres tan débil como pensaba-Dice Natsu sorprendido por el poder inmenso de Yamamoto

-Vamos tómame enserio y pelea con todas tu fuerzas-Grita Yamamoto.

-Bueno como tú digas viejo pero después no te vayas a arrepentir-Dice Natsu

Natsu toma impulso con sus llamas acercándose en un segundo a un lado de Yamamoto y golpeándolo en la cara con un puño asiéndolo retroceder unos centímetros pero Yamamoto inmediatamente se lo devuelve agarrándolo del brazo para atraerlo hacia el golpeándolo con un gancho y mandándolo a volar pero Natsu al instante se voltea en el aire poniendo sus pies en el techo y empujándose con todas sus fuerzas para ir directo a Yamamoto con su puño ya en llamas para pegarle con su puño de dragón de fuego acertando en la cara de Yamamoto y arrancándole unos cuantos dientes que Yamamoto inmediatamente los escupió, ambos se acercaron y empezaron a lanzar golpes al azar mientras algunos acertaban y otros no, pero Natsu llevaba las de perder y más cuando Yamamoto amaga con una mano un golpe mientras que con la otra cortaba en el pecho de Natsu con su espada dejándolo sangrándose en gran cantidades.

-Natsuuu-grita Lucy.

-ves lo que te pasa por querer encargarte solo, y encima siquiera le hiciste demasiado daño a él todavía sigu…- dice Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando Natsu con voz de moribundo le dice.

-Fii...jate bien ¿segura que no le hice nada?-Le dice Natsu a Lucy con una mientras que ven a Yamamoto el cual tenía una herida muy grande en el pecho pero Lucy no sabía cómo era posible que eso pasara.

-seguramente ahora te preguntas que como lo hice…Bueno cuando él me golpeo... –Intenta explicar Natsu cuando de repente empieza a toser sangre y queda inconsciente.

…

Tras volver sin siquiera abrir los ojos siente una rara sensación en su boca como si algo estuviera dentro de ella, como si… Como si alguien lo estuviera besando, el intenta abrir lentamente sus ojos para descubrir quién era pero al haber tenido los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo ve borroso y no sabe distinguir quien era y la persona que lo beso al ver que él se había despertado rápidamente se levantó de su lado y se fue corriendo, lo único que Natsu se acuerda era que su figura era la de una mujer con grande pechos y un de cabello medio peculiar era…era…Blanco! Eso quiere decir que la sospecha se reduce a unas cuantas personas menos pero igual de todas formas primero tenía que descansar antes de poder investigar quien era.

¿Quién habrá sido la chica misteriosa?...

¿Conseguirá Natsu una pareja para la fiesta?...

Todo esto se responderá en los siguientes capítulos

 **Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy, la verdad es mi primer fanfic que escribo así que perdonen mis errores y bueno si les gusto seguiré haciendo nuevos capítulos siguiendo esta historia y si no les gusto por favor díganme que nos le gusto así puedo ir mejorando poco a poco.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer n.n**


End file.
